How To Feel Better After a Nightmare
by Niphuria
Summary: Tarrant has a horrible nightmare and Alice comforts him. But then Tarrant wheedles even more "comfort" from her. Rated M for explicit adult content.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Rated M for explicit adult content. Dedicated to Krystina, AKA BlinkYourEyes, Amaranthea, Donna K, and everyone else who reads and enjoys my little stories!

Tarrant has a horrible nightmare and Alice comforts him. But then Tarrant wheedles even more "comfort" from her.

**How to Feel Better After a Nightmare**

Alice was atop the stairs fighting for her life against the Jabberwocky. Tarrant had done his best to help her by slicing off its tail, but would that be enough to help save her? What if she died? He couldn't even think of Underland at the moment; all he could feel was that up there was his Alice - no, **not **his Alice, but his Alice in his heart, fighting desperately for her life.

She bravely wielded the Vorpal Sword and tried to get closer to the creature's head but it kept fending her off, forcing her backwards slightly and doing its best to not grant her the higher ground.

Suddenly she had done it. The creature's head was severed from its body and it rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Alice was alive. He met her at the bottom of the stairs. He did so want to hold her in his arms in his relief. But would she let him? Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

He opened his arms and she was about to enter them. She was smiling and he smiled back. Then suddenly her head was flying off to one side and her now headless body sprayed blood all over Tarrant and he gaped, disbelieving at the sight of her crumpling and lifeless body.

The Queen of Hearts held the Vorpal Sword.

"You interfered," she hissed. "A life for a life, madman."

Tarrant's screams woke Alice at once. He was thrashing and kicking and screaming in Outlandish so loud and violently that she was suddenly afraid of him. She leapt out of bed.

"Tarrant!" she cried, trying to wake him. "Tarrant, wake up!"

He continued to scream and thrash and all Alice could make out from his words was "bludy big 'ead I'll kill yeh!"

She understood. She also had nightmares on occasion about the former Queen of Hearts.

"Tarrant!" she shrieked desperately. She didn't dare approach him for fear of being injured.

He finally stopped his thrashing and screaming and opened his eyes. They were grey with confusion.

"Tarrant, it's me, Alice," she said soothingly. "You've been having a nightmare."

He stared at her for several long moments, then his eyes gradually returned to their usual emerald green.

"Lassie? Yer really 'ere? Yer alive? She did nae kill yeh?"

"No, she did not kill me. She's gone, Tarrant. She can't hurt us any more."

Alice climbed back into bed and took him into her arms. He was sweating badly and on the verge of crying. She stroked his hair and his back and whispered soothing words until he stopped shaking.

At last he looked up into her concerned blue eyes.

"I'm all right now, sweetling. But I can't go back to sleep. Would you care to have some tea with me in the kitchen?"

"Of course, love. Why don't you wash your face in cold water to soothe your swollen eyes and I'll get the tea started."

Tarrant headed towards the bathroom and Alice put on boiling water. Earl Grey, one of his favourites. Alice set the table as the water began to boil. Oh, yes, this would do both of them some good. She had been having her own share of bad dreams, but gradually they were coming less and less frequently. She was so happy with Tarrant that she had almost blocked out the horrendous past.

Tarrant, however, was a different matter, she knew. He had been plagued for years by nightmares concerning the destruction of his entire Clan. And now he had nightmares about her. He was forever fearful of losing her somehow. But Alice understood. Her loving him was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was only natural that he would fear it being taken from him as his Clan had been.

The water was ready when Tarrant joined her at the kitchen table. They sipped and nibbled on cookies in comfortable silence for awhile.

At last he smiled broadly. "You are still here, sweetling."

Alice smiled back. "Yes, I am, Tarrant."

He contentedly returned to his tea.

* * *

Later they returned to bed and slept peacefully until morning.

Thankfully breakfast went normally. Mally was chatting about fighting while busily tossing sugar cubes at Thackery. Thackery was hanging on to her every word as best he could and tossed her small pieces of scones. He wasn't as violent as normal, utilizing no flatware but only small pieces of food along with the occasional sugar cube.

As Alice and Tarrant chatted and had their breakfast Alice saw Tarrant's night-time fears dissipate. Thankfully, it was just another nightmare, after all. Many Underlandians had them, as well as dreams of things both good and bad, and most could sense if they were premonitions or not. Tarrant had told Alice that he now felt no premonition of any kind. It was a nightmare only, and Alice was vastly relieved. A part of her always wondered about Iracebeth and Stayne. Where were they? Were they still alive? Were they plotting something?

But she resolutely pushed such thoughts aside. If they were, surely Mirana would know about it and inform them. So, for now, at least, there was no need for worry.

As soon as Alice had finished with the cleaning and storage of the dishes they repaired to the living room. Just as Alice was about to seat herself on the sofa Tarrant practically thrust himself on her, behaving as a man starving for love. He pulled her against him and began kissing her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks. He kissed her until both of them could barely breathe. But Alice didn't mind. He clearly needed this, and to be honest with herself, so did she.

They sank to their knees before the fire and continued to kiss and caress each other, hands stroking everywhere, tongues intertwining, fingers interlocking, and finally, nearly out of breath, they had to stop.

"Don't ever leave me! Don't don't don't! Please love me and don't ever go!"

His pleading was touching and yet sad. "Tarrant, I'm not going anywhere! Why are you so afraid that I will?"

"I don't deserve you and I could have gotten you killed and..."

"Shhhh..." Alice whispered. "I love you and I'm never leaving you. And you actually helped me. If you hadn't been there I never would have slayed the Jabberwocky!"

"I...you...maybe...you think so?" He raised hopeful eyes to hers. Her cornflower blue eyes gleamed.

"I do."

"Oh, those lovely words..." He kissed her again, then said, "shall we play a game?"

"Tarrant! Now? You've just had a nightmare mere hours ago!"

"Oh, come on! I promise you'll like it. Besides," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "it would make me feel better!" He sounded like an eager school boy trying to wheedle something from a parent. .

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Very well. What would you like to play?"

"Oh, I think you know. Truth or dare?"

Alice did indeed know. "As you wish then, my dear Hatter. Truth."

"Very well. Are you happy here? Really, truly happy? Do you miss your world?"

"That's two questions, but I'll answer them. Yes and no."

He smiled so broadly that she was glad she had agreed to play. She eyed the endearing gap between his front teeth and gently poked a fingernail between it. He quickly sucked her finger into his mouth and began to make mock slurping noises.

She giggled in delight. Oh, everything was just perfect!

"Truth or dare," she asked him, removing her finger reluctantly.

"Oh, dare, of course!"

"I dare you to kiss and caress every inch of my body..." He leaned towards her eagerly, but she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "But through my clothes."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Odd...but my pleasure!" He gazed at her. "But there will have to be a slight accommodation, sweetling. I'll just remove your footwear, stockings, and your jacket. Fair enough?"

"Oh...yes. Fair enough."

He did that and tossed the items aside. "Lay down," he said. She obeyed. To her shock he raised her right foot to his mouth and began to gently and teasingly caress as well as kiss it. Her skirt fell back onto her thighs as he gently stroked her ankle now and flicked his tongue over and under her toes, tickling her.

"Tarrant!" But he just smiled and raised her leg higher. He moved to her ankle and then her lower leg. By the time he reached the sensitive back of her knee she was moaning.

"I change my mind!" she cried out. "Tarrant!"

"Ah, no, naughty naughty! You can't do that, no, you can't!" And he moved higher, arousing her so much she felt herself beginning to become wet through her pantalettes. She sighed in relief when he stopped just short of them and began the same treatment on her other foot. But this time he took even longer, lingering with his wet kisses and tenderly stroking fingers.

Alice lay back in sweet defeat. Then she remembered. "Tarrant! I said through my clothes! You are under my skirt!"

He raised his head from her inner thigh. "Ah, but it falls away from you. That is no fault of mine, is it? I call fair play." And he continued for a moment, then he stopped again. "Do you really want me to stop, sweetling? Do you?" His smile was so smug and yet so seductive and she was so aroused that she knew she really didn't.

"I...don't have to answer that."

"Ah, yes, you only have to answer questions in the scope of the game. All the better for me. And your refusal to answer **is** an answer, my dear."

Oh, goodness! He now was near her most sensitive place and seized her hips, caressing them as he bent down and began to lick and nip at the crotch of her pantalettes. She was so wet she was embarrassed. But then again, why should she be? Tarrant was plainly very pleased he could do that to her so she just gave in and enjoyed his attentions. But he didn't move on. He lingered there. She now knew he was going to until her made her come.

"Cad!" she gasped.

He laughed and continued until she arched her back and cried out her release. He kept going until she had reached two more orgasms and then he at last granted her mercy and withdrew from beneath her skirt.

She was flushed, her eyes were glittering, and his smile was so bright that...that...She suddenly seized him by his shirtfront and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that took his breath away.

By the time she let him go he was shaking with passion as well. He had to fight hard to control his own raging desire. Her blue eyes were showing more silver now than ever. She wanted him. Badly.

"Take me!" she pleaded.

"I...I can't. I haven't finished my part of the game." But he was panting and his eyes showed a goodly amount of gold. Desire.

"Bother!" she said through gritted teeth.

He laughed again. "If it's any comfort, sweetling, I'm as eager as you are. But we must follow the rules!"

And he did. He gave her fingertips and arms the same treatment as her legs. Then he began at her waistline and moved up and inevitably wet the fabric stretched over her aching nipples and tormented her exquisitely once more. She couldn't believe it when he brought her to another orgasm, and neither could he.

"I've discovered a new way to please you," he said in wonder. "I'll have to remember that!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," she gently mocked him.

"Ah, ah...quiet now, sweetling. There's more of you left..." And he covered her neck and shoulder with tender kisses, and then flipped her over and stroked her and kissed her back and buttocks and her legs all the way down to her feet again, taking his time. It frustrated and aroused Alice even more at the same time. His patience was seemingly endless. And his tongue...why, it had to be the strongest tongue in Underland! He never tired of teasing and tickling and tormenting her with it. She dreamily wondered if it was strong enough to make hats with! When he turned her over again he leaned down to kiss her, cradling her face and lacing his fingers into her hair.

He finally drew back and both were flushed and fully aroused. "I do believe I've met your dare!"

"You have!" she gasped. "And...and you continue to amaze and...pleasure me!"

He smiled. "Oh, no-one deserves it more, my love! And it's entirely **my** pleasure!"

"I beg to differ. It's entirely **mine**!"

They both laughed and then he said, "truth or dare?"

"Forget it. Let's just disrobe and have a wondrously wicked time!" she commanded.

"Game over, then?" he whispered teasingly.

"Hardly," she whispered back and kissed him. Then she pulled him down atop her.

When Alice and Tarrant went outside to have their tea and luncheon, Mally rushed off to fetch Thackery. "Ah, a lovely afternoon, sweetling, and, oh, what a lovely outfit! But I'll make you prettier ones, oh yes, I will!" He bowed formally and kissed her hand.

Alice giggled in delight. "My gallant Tarrant, always ready with a kind word and a sweet gesture! But I love all the dresses you make for me! And the hats, too, of course!"

He seated himself at his usual spot at the head of the table. Alice's chair was squeezed close to his. It was a tight fit but he would have it no other way.

"Truth or dare?" Alice whispered into his ear, turning her head to see if Thackery or Mally were in sight.

"Ah, what? Oh, ah..." he said, looking surprised but ready to take her on. "Dare!"

"Good! I dare you to...be inside of me during lunch."

He had taken a sip of tea but spit it out in shock. "What?"he spluttered.

"You heard me," she said, moving her chair aside. "Stand up." Shocked, he did, still choking a little. She turned his chair sideways.

"Now, will you or won't you? In other words, are you a man or a chicken?"

"I'll take you on, sweetling!" he said, "I just don't see how..."

But Alice had figured this out. She stepped close to him and tilted her face up for a kiss. As he eagerly kissed her back she began unfastening his breeches. He gasped into her mouth but let her do as she pleased. When she was finished she said, "sit."

He did. She reached down and freed his already rock-hard member from his breeches and top of his underwear. She lifted her skirt and positioned herself over him and then, slowly, impaled herself on his member.

"No pantalettes or bloomers," she whispered into his ear, and he shuddered.

"Oh, by the White!" he moaned and kissed her again, passionately. He was just about to reach under her skirt when the duo of Thackery and Mally arrived to see them kissing.

"Oh, don't you two **ever **stop? I'm afraid for Alice, actually. If your...amorousness doesn't slow down one of these days the poor thing won't be able to get out of bed! Then again, as if you'd mind much," Mally said scoldingly but teasingly.

"Hmmm?" Alice murmured, pulling back from Tarrant's hungry mouth. "We're just kissing. And my sitting on his lap makes...cuddling...so much easier!"

Thackery and Mally both rolled their eyes. "Whatever gets you through breakfast, I suppose," Mally said, rolling her eyes.

They had their lunch. Alice and Tarrant were sitting sideways to the table but that was not a real problem. The real problem was not to let Thackery and Mally know what was really going on beneath her skirt.

As soon as their lunch was eaten Tarrant pointed at Thackery and Mally. "Go now! I want to be alone with my sweetling!"

"But Tarrant," protested Mally. "We haven't finished our tea!"

"Do I look like I care?" he asked them both, his eyes turning a bit orange.

"Ah, no. Let's go!" Mally said. "And by the looks of him, Thackery, let's hurry!"

As soon as they were gone he reached beneath Alice's skirt and grasped her buttocks and pulled her into a rocking motion. He closed his eyes and moaned and Alice gasped in pleasure. Even though they had barely moved during lunch the erotic sensations had continually assailed them both. Alice had almost had an orgasm while they ate and so had Tarrant. How they managed to stay in control of themselves was a mystery even to them.

"Tarrant!" she gasped.

"Alice, my love!" He pulled her closer and Alice clenched her muscles around his member. They both came together and she fell forward onto his chest and he put his arms around her back and stroked her hair. They were both breathing heavily, hoping the sentient flowers didn't hear. Or at least Alice was. Tarrant was past caring.

When they had caught their breath his lips tickled against her ear as he whispered, "you are splendid, my love! I never thought of that. Hmmmm...a whole new erotic realm to consider..."

His eyes gleamed both golden and emerald and were now filled with mischief. "Truth or dare?" he asked her, tracing a finger across her lips.

"Ummm...dare?"

"I dare you to let me stay inside you and let me move us beneath the table to do it again."

Alice quirked an eyebrow and her mostly silver eyes sparkled. "You're on!"

He lifted her while she kept her legs wrapped around his waist and moved them to the soft grass beneath the table. "Now, sweetling, I think I can give you a little more..."

And he did. But it was a **lot **more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit between Alice and Tarrant. They certainly do enjoy their games! I hope this doens't seem too redundant but I wanted to put out another piece while I'm working on a few other ideas.

All comments are welcome.


End file.
